Czekoladocholicy
Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 10 Chris : 'Ostatnio w Centrum , zamieszanie i wybuch Alexis , spowodował zamieszanie wśród Blondyneczek i Frajerzy , a Klienci wykorzystali okazje i udało im się wygarnąć nagrodę z rąk Blondyneczek. Niestety świruska , druga już odpadła w programie. Kto będzie kolejnym kolejkowiczem i kto wyleci przez dach ? Dowiecie tego w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Piętro Przegranych '''Caitlin : '''Idiotkę ze mnie zrób ! '''Kirsten : Idiotkę ze mnie zrób ! Kristen : '''Idiotkę ze mnie zrób ! '''Wszystkie razem : '''Idiotkę ze mnie zrób ! zrób ! zrób ! zrób ! zrób ! Tak ją zrób ! Tak ją zrób ! '''Gwen : Nie mam absolutnie nic do tej nieco , dla mnie kiczowatej muzyki , ale błagam nie śpiewajcie ! Kirsten : '''Wszyscy lubią ten utwór Kylie ! '''Jen : '''Czy mnie słuch nie myli ? O śpiewacie piosenki Kylie ! '''Gwen ; Nie ,no chyba wyjdę się przejść . Tymczasem w łazience Jonesy : Czy ty Jen , nie przesadzasz ostatnio ? Jen : '''Ja przesadzam .? Ja się mam dobrze . '''Jonesy : '''Zwariowałaś wtedy , no wiesz. Ale co było to było . Co nie siorka ? '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Odebrali mi zwycięstwo ! Nie zniosę tego dłużej ! nie , jak możemy nie wygrać od 6 odcinków. Nie no jeszcze może w obliczeniach się mylę . Justin : '''Jestem pięknisiem i każdy mnie zna , na imię me Justin każdy upada ! Kim ja jestem , Kim ja jestem ? Każdy chyba to wie ! kim ja jestem , kim ja jestem , każda z was to wie ! '''Lindsay : '''Brawo , naprawdę podoba mi się ,jest znacznie lepiej , no wiecie . '''Kirsten : '''Tak i mogę w spokoju oglądać Justina '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie dość ,że moje ciało jest boskie , laski lecą na mnie to mam głos. Chyba jestem chodząca gwiazdą tylko o tym nie wiedziałem . '''Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jak , ja go pokochałam , aż wyszyłam jego imię z tej nitki .. Jaki on wspaniały. Apartament '''Heather : '''Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie , ja tutaj wywalam ludzi ! '''Tricia : Przestań , ty się po prostu wypaliłaś . Może na wyspie w pierwszych sezonach byłaś górą , ale spójrz są lepsi . Heather ; Bezczelna , widzę , że ciężko z tobą będzie. Tricia : Mam dla ciebie propozycję . Chcesz wyzwania – spraw ,żeby nasza drużyna przegrała i obwiń na przykład.. Tylera , masz dwóch świrów przeciw niemu. Heather : Co będzie miała ta co wygra ? Tricia : Jak to , poczucie ,że jest lepsza od drugiej . Heather : Wiem ,że coś knujesz , ale leży mi to na rękę i się zgadzam. Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To oczywiste , że zmówię drużynę przeciwko niej samej. Nie wie w co wdepnęła. Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie , wie dziewczynka ,że mocno się przeliczy i to będzie chyba jej najkrótszy występ w show. '''Darth : Hej Blake , mam dla nas zadanie ! musimy wyeliminować Tylera ,stanowi dla nas zagrożenie ! Blake : 'nie mam w tym absolutnie żadnego sprzeciwu . '''Darth : '''Co ci się stało z okiem ? '''Blake ; '''Spójrz tam w retrospekcje .. ''Widać wspomnienie Blake '''Blake : Wiem ,że mnie nie lubisz , ale to dla ciebie ! Tyler : No wiedziałem ,że w końcu padniesz mi na kolana .. Tyler otwiera prezent a w nim !! Wściekłe szczury ! Blake : Hahaha ! jeden z moich lepszych kawałów. Niemożliwe ,że dałes się tak nabrać Trent : '''Haha , no to było coś. '''Jude : No , tańczył w dobrym stylu . Tyler ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Nie daruję mu tego wybryku , nie daruję ! pokaże mu siłę tych mięśni i co potrafię z nimi zdziałać. '''Tyler : '''To takie śmieszne ! '''Blake : '''No ! ''Tyler zamachuje się i o dziwo trafia mi w oko i robi mi guza .. grzecznie mówiąc… '''Blake : '''Sam widzisz ,jaki jest groźny , mam nadzieję ,że tobie nic nie zrobi. '''Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Chyba miałby na tyle godności ,żeby nie uderzać okularnika. Tak ?? Mylę się. A może już się czai na mnie z zasadzką . Stołówka '''Trent : Co oni podają tutaj .. Nikki : To jest chyba Jonesy : '''Nadziej mnie , Jude to twój stary sklep . '''Trent : To ty miałeś sklep ? Nieźle , jak na ten wiek. Jude : '''Taa , to były czasy. '''Chris : '''A więc jesteście moi drodzy zawodnicy. Jak miło was widzieć . '''Lindsay : Szkoda ,że nie mam pomadki. Caitlin : '''Przydałaby się . '''Chris : '''Ekhmm , może zaczniemy dzisiejsze wyzwanie ? '''Lindsay : '''Co ? Nie przeszkadzasz nam . '''Chris : '''Bo wylecicie … '''Caitlin : '''A , więc co mówiłeś ? '''Chris : Jak chce powiedzieć , dzisiejsze wyzwanie to największa słodycz w tym programie , czekolada ! Tak , zaczniemy grę . Otóż jak widzicie , na stole jest równo 200 kuleczek czekoladowych. 100 z nich jest bezpieczna , a pozostałe 100 są , jak to powiedzieć niebezpieczne. Heather : '''Niby w jakim sensie ? '''Chris : '''Spowodują takie skurcze w żołądki ,ze szok ! '''Jonesy ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie ma mowy , wybuchowa czekolada , albo z trucizną , niech nie przegina. Jude ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Takich niespodzianek to nie lubię , może da się go przekonać na coś innego ? '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : UWIELBIAM CZEKOLADĘ ! Moja mała słody , zawsze miałam co do tego dobry gust. Tyler ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Prawdziwy facet nie je czekolady ! '''Caitlin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ojojoj ,jestem trochę zaniepokojona ta sytuacją , ale .. dam z siebie wszystko , tylko ,żebym nie zwariowała i przestawała ją jeść , to moja słabość. Słodziutka czekoladka.. '''Chris : '''Zacznijcie losować ! Każdy musi zjeść co najmniej pięć , szczęśliwcom pomoże to w kolejnym wyzwaniu. ''Wszyscy spoglądają na stoły z czekoladą i nikt nie ma odwagi wziąć i spróbować. Kilka osób gwiżdże i przytupują nogami. '''Nikki : A co mi tam zacznę . Nikki bierze pięć czekoladek i zjada je ale nagle … Nikki : Co , nie .. Piecze ! Piecze !! Wody ! Jude : '''Hej te czekoladki nie są złe. '''Tricia : '''Rzeczywiście. Są pyszne , wiśniowe. '''Darth : '''Niebo w gębie. '''Tyler : Rozkosz w kęsie .. Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'YY halo , to nie romans tylko reality show. Mogliby być poważniejsi. ''Wszyscy zajadają się czekoladkami , gdy nagle.. '''Justin ; no teraz moja kolej , wezmę tę. Nie wyglądają na złe .. Justin chce ugryźć czekoladkę , gdy nagle … wybucha mu w ustach ! Kirsten : Justin , pomocy ,pomocy ! Brigette : '''Odsuńcie się , ja mu pomogę .. '''Justin : '''Duszę się , co za smród … '''Brigette ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ratowałam zwierzęta , więc to będzie picuś. '''Chris : Nigdy mnie to nie przestanie śmieszyć !! Blake : '''Ja też nie dam rady , zjadłem i chyba jakaś mi zaszkodziła. '''Tricia : '''Ja ci pomogę, a przy okazji , pomóż mi wywalić Heather ! Ona wkurza mnie od dłuższego czasu. '''Blake : '''Hah , miałem głosować na Tylera. On powinien odejść. '''Tricia : Wiem ale zaufaj mi ona ma zamiar specjalnie przegrać. Próbowała mnie wkręcić. Blake : Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Dlaczego ? Tricia : Bo się dobrze nie znamy . Chris : '''Tak , Chefie , zabierz bliźniaczki.. Kirsten : Jesteśmy klonami .. '''Chris : I tak grono się nieco zmniejszyło. Akurat jest tyle na naszą drugą konkurencję. Spotkamy się w sklepie z czekolada na 2 piętrze w drugim skrzydle. Sklep Cukierniczo Czekoladowy Chris : '''Witam was ponownie , miło mi powiedzieć wam ,że Kirsten i Kristen mają się dobrze , Blake jako tako , a pozostali nie wiem. Ale , czas na zadanie ! '''Heather ; '''A może tak jakąś nagrodę ! '''Chris : apartament z luksusami nie wystarcza ? No to jak chcecie nagrodę to macie. Zwycięska drużyna zdecyduje dodatkowo i wybierze kto odpadnie. Trent : Czyli jeśli wygramy , drużyna zdecyduje kogo z przegranych wyrzucamy ? Chris : Czy to jest takie niejasne. Brigette : Zawsze coś możesz pomylić więc. Wszyscy się śmieją. Chris : No dobra , bez wstępnych dyskusji , oto tor po którym będziecie gnać ! Tricia : '''Mamy pływać w czekoladzie ? '''Gwen : Halo , to jest płynne ! Jak mamy po tym biec ?! Chris : Znalazłem niezłego speca , który pokazał mi fajną substancje , jeśli się zatrzymacie w czasie biegu to zaczniecie się topić , a jest tutaj głęboko Haha ! A i musicie uważać bo ta czekolada nieco powoduje uzależnienie od niej ! Caitlin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie wiem jak ja to zniosę Pierwszy bieg Chris : Więc kto zacznie ? Jen ; No to chyba oczywiste. Ja zacznę z naszej drużyny. Gwen : I tak nie mamy wyjścia , więc zaryzykuje. Tyler ; Ja ruszę , ja tutaj wymiotę te baby ! Lindsay : '''Dawaj Tyler ! '''Caitlin : Nie kibicuj wrogowi ! Lindsay : Ale to mój chłopiec. Caitlin : '''A tak to to rozumiem. '''Chris : Ustawcie się zanim będzie coraz bardziej nudno . Uczestnicy staja na podeście i szykują się do biegu. I ruszają , biegną spokojnie gdy nagle .. Jen spowalnia .. Jen : '''Jak na tym ciężko się biegnie ! '''Nikki : '''Nie stawaj Jen ! '''Jonesy ; '''Dasz sobie radę ! '''Jen : '''Nie , zaczynam . Musze biec.. '''Gwen : Ha to jest nawet proste… Gwen upada na czekoladę i wpływa do środka , ale rękę podaje jej Trent i ją wyciąga. Trent : '''Nic ci nie jest. '''Gwen : '''Dziękuje , dziękuje , nie wiem co bym zrobiła.. '''Jen : '''Tak , tak ! Wiedziałam ,że wygram ten wyścig ! '''Heather : '''Jak się jej to udało. '''Darth : Nie mam pojęcia . Tricia : Coś mnie ominęło ? Heather : '''O dobrze ,ze jesteś bo właśnie przegrywamy. Drugi bieg '''Chris : Punkt dla Klientów , następnie może Caitlin , Tricia i Trent . Kolejni uczestnicy wchodzą na podest i biegną. Trent : '''Wiecie co to jest nawet fajne . '''Caitlin : Naprawdę ! Tricia : Złaź mi z drogi Caitlin ! Tricia popycha Caitlin która upada.. Caitlin : 'Ten smak , jest naprawdę smakowity ! mogę się w niego wgryźć ! '''Gwen : '''Pomogę ci , daj rękę … '''Caitlin ; '''Mam siłę !! ''Caitlin nagle szalenie przyśpiesz i ignoruje ro ,że jest wciągana… '''Trent : Jak ona to zrobiła .. Powinno to ją ciągnąc w dół. Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie wierzę ,że to mówię , ale Caitlin pomogłaś mi się pozbyć Heather z gry ! Trzeci Bieg Chris : Mało ekscytujący , więc mamy jeden dla Frajerów i Jeden dla Blondyneczek. Jeśli Teraz klienci wygrają to czeka nas jeszcze dwa pościgi z tamtymi pół przytomnymi zawodnikami ! Tricia : '''Pamiętaj o zakładzie . '''Heather : '''Wiem to wiem . '''Brigette : Jaki zakład ? O czym wy mówicie ? Heather : To jest tylko nasza sprawa. Lindsay : '''O jejku , Heather ty też biegniesz. '''Heather : '''Spadaj ! '''Chris : '''Co to będą za emocje. Ruszajcie '''Lindsay ; Nie to jest brudne. Caitlin : '''Wspieramy cię wszystkie ! Ruszaj. '''Jen : '''Brigette , nie poddawaj się , wiem ,ze dasz radę ! '''Heather : '''Musze coś wymyślić.. '''Lindsay : '''Tak ja biegnę po czekoladzie ! '''Brigette : '''Uff , jak ciężko to idzie.. '''Heather : Masz rację . Lindsay wyprzedza Heather , ale biegnie zbyt szybko i upada , Heather wykorzystuje to i specjalnie wpada na Lindsay.. Blake : Jednak to zrobiła.. Tricia : Mówiłam. Chris : '''Wygrywa drużyna Frajerów ! A klienci staną dzisiaj do eliminacji. '''Heather : '''Nie! Jak to się stało. '''Darth : '''Ty zdradziecka szujo , zapłacisz za to ! '''Jen : Czyli będziemy mogli kogoś wybrać kto odejdzie ? Chris ; '''Nie całkiem , wiecie , zmieniłem nagrodę i dostaniecie ten wytworny mop i wiaderko ! '''Nikki : '''Co!? '''Jonesy : JAK TO !! Jude : '''Heheheh ! Eliminacje '''Chris : '''Wow , pierwsza przegrana i pierwsza wasza eliminacja. '''Tricia ; '''Nie boję się jej. '''Heather : '''Ty jesteś podła , nie wierzę . '''Darth : '''Odczep się od niej w końcu. '''Tyler : '''Ta ! Ona się starała. '''Chris : '''macie chwilę na oddanie głosów. '''Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie ma miejsca dla zdrajców ! Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Heather , przesadziłaś , niczym Sith wypędzę cię stąd. Blake ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Tricia , nie kłamała . trzeba się jej pozbyć '''Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To takie proste , jak zabranie dziecku lizaka. '''Chris : '''Tak wiec dzisiaj Chriso dolarówkę dostają Darth ,Blake , Jude i T '''Heather : '''Ja jestem zagrożona ! '''Chris : '''Tak Heather i ty Tyler też . I informuje ,że to Heather wsiądzie do kolejki ! '''Heather : Ty mnie zdradziłaś i wyście mnie oszukali ! Blake : Żegnaj nie potrzebujemy kogoś kto wciąga nas na dno ! Tricia ''': Chris mogę pociągnąć , sprawi mi to przyjemność. '''Chris : Tak , myślę ,że mogę ale tego nie zrobię. Heather wsiada do wagonika i wylatuje z Centrum i krzyczy. '''Heather : '''Nie ufajcie jej !!! Kategoria:Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki